New Path
by NekoChan-1995
Summary: New territory, new Clans, same WARRIORS! The four Clans are having problems, but the ones that can save them are still growing up. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T for language. CHARACTER CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED OFTEN AS MORE CHARACTERS COME IN. CHECK OFTEN.
1. Characters

** Different clans, different territory, still WARRIORS! There is trouble brewing within the four clans. TreeClan, DarkClan, WaterClan, and SkyClan. Among these clans, eight warriors are growing up, learning to fight, hunt, and survive. These eight warriors are the clans' only hope, though the clans don't know it yet. They all have special skills of their own, but combined they are a deadly force that will bring change to the four clans as they protect them from danger of all kinds and challenge the way things are run.**

**Main Characters**

_**TreeClan**_

**Silverkit – **long haired female with silvery-gray fur and blue eyes. Very feisty and energetic, a natural born leader, though she gets into trouble often due to her mischievousness. Has unnaturally long silver claws. Follows after Ravenpaw.

**Ravenpaw – **black male with green eyes. Strong and patient, he is the only one who spends a large amount of time with Silverkit, since he finds her cute. Has sharper teeth and better vision, both day and night, than other warriors.

_**DarkClan**_

**Shadowkit – **dark gray female with amber eyes. Calm and ambitious, she plans to one day lead her clan, though her father was a rogue. Is able to hide from sight no matter where she is. Sister of Nightkit.

**Nightkit – **black male with amber eyes. Restless and rebellious, he plans to become the best warrior the world has ever seen. Has a better sense of smell than other cats, being able to locate even the smallest prey yards away.

_**WaterClan**_

**Leafkit – **small calico female with yellow eyes. Energetic and flirty, she changes her mind like the wind. Can swim stronger and better than any other cat. Best friend of Whitekit.

**Whitekit – **long haired white male with green eyes. Patient and understanding, he goes along with Leafkit to have fun. Can sense other cats' emotions if they are touching.

_**SkyClan**_

**Windkit-** large brown male with unusual gray eyes. Impulsive and playful, he wants to spend his time playing in the grass and chasing rabbits. Can run faster and longer than any other cat. Brother to Mousekit.

**Mousekit – **small light brown female with yellow eyes. Shy and quiet, she admires her brother's impulsiveness and follows him everywhere. Has the ability to see future events in her dreams.

**Clans**

_**TreeClan**_

**Leader**

Brightstar – bright white female with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Fireclaw – orange male with long claws and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Tigerpelt – large tabby male with blue eyes

_Apprentice - _Thornpaw

**Warriors**

Whitefoot – small orange female with white feet and amber eyes

Blacktail – white male with black on his tail and green eyes

_Apprecntice - _Ravenpaw

Nightheart – black female with yellow eyes

Mousefur – small gray female with blue eyes

Cloudfur- large white male with green eyes

_Apprentice - _Ashpaw

Darkpelt – dark gray male with amber eyes

Swiftfoot- small tabby male with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Thornpaw – light brown male with yellow eyes

Ravenpaw – black male with green eyes

Ashpaw – light gray female with green eyes

**Queens**

Goldenheart – golden brown female with blue eyes. Silverkit's mother, sister to Moonfur and Silverwing. Left SkyClan to be with Fireclaw

Littlefoot – small gray queen with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Shadowheart – dark gray queen with blue eyes

Voleclaw – orange tabby male with yellow eyes

_**DarkClan**_

**Leader**

Lionstar – large golden male with green eyes

**Deputy**

Longclaw – small brown male with blue eyes and long claws

**Medicine Cat**

Redpelt – dark red male with green eyes

**Warriors**

Tawnyspots – light brown female with dark spots and amber eyes

Brownfur- light brown male with green eyes

_Apprentice_ – Whitepaw

Yelloweye – dark gray female with one yellow eye and one green eye

Darktail – light orange male with a dark orange tail and blue eyes

_Apprentice - _Lightpaw

Redwing – red male with blue eyes, brother to Redpelt from separate litters

Grayfur – light gray male with blue eyes

Darkstripe – pale gray male with black streaks and yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw – white female with blue eyes

Lightpaw – light gray female with blue eyes

**Queens**

Dapplefur – dark gray female with black spots and amber eyes. Mate is a rogue. Mother of Shadowkit and Nightkit

Willowtail – gray tabby female with green eyes

Berryheart – brown female with amber eyes

**Elders**

Lavender – white female with blue eyes, joined clan when she was a kittypet and kept her name. Sister of Poppy from SkyClan

Mothfoot – tortoiseshell female with white feet

Yellowtail – old golden male with a light gold tail

_**WaterClan**_

**Leader**

Tawnystar – tortoiseshell female with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Crookedail – large brown male with a crooked tale and green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Coalpelt – dark gray male with amber eyes

_Apprentice_ – Leopardpaw

**Warriors**

Runningstream – blue-gray female with blue eyes

_Aprprentice_ – Tigerpaw

Littlebrook – white female with amber eyes

Stonepelt – stone gray male with yellow eyes

Palefoot – black male with white feet and amber eyes

Dustfur – sandy brown male with green eyes

Sunclaw – golden male with green eyes

_Apprentice_ – Blackpaw

Smalltail – small white female with a short tail and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Leopardpaw – small golden male with black patches and green eyes

Tigerpaw – golden tabby male with green eyes

Blackpaw – black female with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Specklefur – tortoiseshell female with yellow eyes. Leafkit's mother

Frostpelt – pure white female with blue eyes. Whitekit's mother

Brownfoot – small black female with brown feet

**Elders**

Threefoot – young black male with three feet and yellow eyes

Groundpelt – dusky brown female with green eyes

_**SkyClan**_

**Leader**

Foxstar – red and white male with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Fastfoot – large brown male with yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Moonfur – silvery female with blue eyes, sister to Goldenheart and Silverwing

_Apprentice – _Graypaw

Blackfur – black male with amber eyes

Silverwing – silvery female with blue eyes, sister to Moonfur and Goldenheart

Whitetail – white male with a long tail and green eyes

Crowclaw – large black male with amber eyes

_Apprentice_ – Littlepaw

Brackenfur – brown and gray male with yellow eyes

Redtail – dark orange male with a red tail

Mistypelt – smokey gray female with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Graypaw – gray male with yellow eyes

Littlepaw – small smokey gray female with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Dustypelt – brown queen with yellow eyes. Mother of Windkit and Mousekit

Flowerheart – soft-hearted white female with amber eyes

Tallfoot – tall black and white female with green eyes

**Elders**

Softfur – long-haired gray female with blue eyes

Poppy – blind calico female with green eyes. Used to be a rogue, but became a warrior when her mother died. Sister of Lavender from DarkClan

_**Rogues and Kittypets**_

James – a black rogue that used to be a kittypet. Dapplefur's mate


	2. Prologue

"Change is coming to the Clans." Treestar looked into the pool that showed past and future events. "They will need strong warriors to save the future."

Darkstar nodded. "We need to send these warriors a message."

Skystar sighed. "Those we need are still so young, though. They must grow up first."

"I agree." Waterstar nodded. "These kits must grow strong and brave."

"We shall watch over them and wait until the time is right." Darkstar decreed. "The future of our ancestors depends on it."

Treestar nodded. "It will not be easy work. There are two from each of our Clans and they all require our utmost attention."

"The strongest one will require the utmost attention." Waterstar looked over at Treestar. "You will have your paws full with her."

Treestar sighed. "I know. She will become one of the strongest warriors in all of out history and will lead this team of eight, but she will be very energetic and mischievous on the way."

Skystar brushed against him in comfort. "There is no need to worry. She will live up to our expectations."

With that, they all faded to silver and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Goldenheart. She is the only one that survived." Tigerpelt pushed the small kit to close to her mother as she tried to find somewhere to nurse. "But, she is a strong one, no matter how strong she is."

"She's beautiful." Goldenheart whispered, letting the small kit nurse.

"I'm sorry for your losses, Goldenheart." Littlefoot whispered. "Your first litter and it was already so hard on you."

Goldenheart nodded in appreciation. "As long as I have the one survivor I am happy."

"What will you name her?" Littlefoot asked, curiosity in her eyes.

Goldenheart looked down at the little kit and licked her silvery-gray fur. The small kit kneaded her belly and little claws came out. Goldenheart was surprised, seeing that the claws were a shining silver color and longer than a normal kit's claws. "Silverkit." she decided. "Her name is Silverkit."

Fireclaw padded in and licked Goldenheart's cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, but we only have one little survivor." Goldenheart told him. "Her name is Silverkit."

Fireclaw looked at his daughter. "She's beautiful, but is it okay for her to be so small?"

"She'll be okay." Tigerpelt assured him. "She's a strong one and a fighter."

"Her claws are silver." Goldenheart told him.

"That just means she's extra special." Fireclaw whispered, licking his daughter. "She'll grow up to be strong and beautiful, just like you."

Goldenheart purred and licked his cheek.

XxXxX

Dapplefur panted, exhausted. She licked her two newborn kits clean and let Redpelt examine the two of them, watching him carefully, even though he trusted him. Her kits were too precious to her, since their father was a rogue and she knew not all of the warriors in the Clans would accept them.

"You have two strong and healthy kits, a boy and a girl." Redpelt decreed.

Dapplefur pulled them back to her belly to let them nurse. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Redpelt assured her. "The dark gray one is a girl and the black one is a male."

Dapplefur licked her kits gently as they nursed. "Such good news. I know their father would be proud if he could be here."

Redpelt licked her cheek in comfort. "You're doing a brave thing. Most warriors wouldn't have a rogue as a mate."

"Most warriors don't know what it's like to love someone then." Dapplefur replied. "Look at the little girl. She looks like a shadow of her brother. She'll be Shadowkit and he'll be Blackkit."

"Strong names." Lionstar padded in. "Warriors' names."

"Thank you." Dapplefur dipped her head.

"I will make sure these kits are treated as equals." Lionstar stated. "Regardless of who their father was, you are a fine warrior and they are considered part of DarkClan."

Dapplefur nuzzled her kits. "Thank you, Lionstar."

XxXxX

Specklefur pulled her tail out of her little daughter's way as Leafkit attacked it. She was a quarter moon old and very energetic. "Leaafkit, you need to calm down. It's almost sundown and you'll need to sleep."

"Sleeping is boring." Leafkit complained.

Frostpelt chuckled. "You have your paws full with that one, Specklefur. Your first kit and she's ten times more energetic than any other."

"I know." Specklefur sighed as she moved her tail out of the way once more, not wanting it to get bitten again.

"She's fun." Whitekit, Frostpelt's son who was a half moon old, stated.

"She might be fun now, but you just wait a little longer." Frostpelt chuckled. "After a while, she'll start to get on your nerves too."

"Not necessarily." Brownfoot, the other queen in the nursery smiled. "Sometimes they remain life long friends."

"That's true." Specklefur smiled. "Come on, Leafkit, it's time to sleep."

"But, I'm not tired." Leafkit complained.

"You will be in just a moment." Specklefur told her.

Leafkit sighed, but curled up next to Specklefur and was asleep in moments.

XxXxX

Crowclaw padded into the nursery and licked his mate's cheek. "Are you doing alright? How are the kits?"

Dustypelt chuckled. "You're so worrisome when you have such a fearsome reputation."

Crowclaw growled low in his throat, but Dustypelt licked his cheek and he softened. "How are the kits? Sleeping?"

Dustypelt laughed again. "Windkit and Mousekit, come say hello to your father."

Windkit ventured out from behind Flowerheart, another queen in the nursery. "Littlepaw came by and told us you were mean. Are you really mean?"

"Of course he's not mean." Dustypelt licked his fur. "You've met him before."

"But that was before Littlepaw told us about him." Windkit told her.

"I know." Dustypelt chuckled. "But, he would never be mean to you. Mousekit, come out from behind Flowerheart."

Mousekit slowly crept out from behind Flowerheart, nervous. "You're really nice?"

"He's really nice." Dustypelt smiled.

Mousekit came further out and stood next to her brother so that her father could make sure she's doing well. Crowclaw came over and licked both Windkit and Mousekit. "You're both growing big and strong. You'll make good warriors."

Windkit nearly burst with pride and Mousekit dipped her head in embarrassment and happiness.


End file.
